No Matter What.....Together
by Alie1
Summary: This is my first poem fic thingy majigger. i know it goes fast, but please r/r. the poem is "Anabelle Lee" by Edgar Allan Poe


Note: Edgar Allan Poe wrote everything that is bold *I hope!*. I don't own this poem. The poem is called "Annabel Lee". Please don't sue me!  
  
No Matter What, We Will Always Be Together  
  
By: Alie  
  
  
  
It was many and many a year ago, In a kingdom by the sea, That a maiden there lived whom you may know By the name of Annabel Lee; And this maiden she lived with no other thought Than to love and be loved by me.  
  
It was a hot July. Serena's parents and herself and her  
  
brother were going on a cruse. Serena could bring five people. She sent invitations to Mina, Lita, Raye, Amy, and Molly. They were all able to come. But the night before, Molly's Grandparents came for a surprise visit. So Molly couldn't come. Serena sent the ticket to Darien. But she didn't think he would come. Three hours before the boat leaved, the girls went to buy new bikini's. Amy bought a blue one, Raye bought a red one, Mina bought an orange one, Lita bought a green one, and Serena bought a white one. (Ironic, isn't it?) Finally it was time to go. The girls put on shorts and t-shirts and left for the boat. But the sad thing was, that the girls had a different boat ticket than Serena's parents. The parents were devastated. But the girls weren't that sad. Serena and her friends would be on a new luxury boat. While her parents would be on a not so nice boat. After an hour on the boat, the girls got their bathing suits on and went in the outside pool. They didn't know that this trip would change their lives. Darien was on the boat also. He was walking around when he saw Serena. He longed to tell her how he felt.  
  
I was a child and she was a child, In this kingdom by the sea: But we loved with a love that was more that love---- I and my Annabel Lee; With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven Coveted her and me.  
  
That night there was a ball. This was Darien's chance to tell  
  
Serena how he felt.  
  
Serena was wearing a beautiful white gown. Darien was  
  
wearing a black and white tuxedo. Darien won a dance with her, after twenty other guys. He was wearing a mask, So Serena can't see who I am. He thought. But Serena already knew. "Serena, I love you with all my heart." He said. "I love you too Darien." Serena said. And it was true.  
  
And this was the reason that, long ago, In this kingdom by the sea, A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling My beautiful Annabel Lee; So that her highborn kinsman came And bore her away from me, To shut her up in a sepulchre In this kingdom by the sea.  
  
Finally the trip was over. Serena wouldn't see Darien for a  
  
long while. Serena's father didn't think Serena was old enough to have a boyfriend. So he kept his sweet daughter from the love of her life, but not for long. One month later, Serena had saved enough money for two tickets on another cruise. She told her parents that she was giving the other ticket to Darien because her and Darien had project to do in school. This project had to do with whales in the ocean. And they had to go on the trip so they could get some great pictures. Of course it worked. But her father bought her a cell phone so if she needed him, he could be there to protect her. On the boat, Serena took some pictures to make sure that her dad didn't have any suspicions.  
  
The angels, not half so happy in heaven, Went envying her and me--- Yes!-that was the reason (as all men know. In this kingdom by the sea) That the wind came out of the cloud by night Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee  
  
But that night there was a terrible storm. Serena was walking with Darien on the deck when the storm hit. Serena fell overboard.  
  
But our love it was stronger by far than the love Of those who were older than we--- Of many far wiser that we--- And neither the angels in heaven above, Nor the man eating things down under the sea, Can ever dissever my soul from the soul Of the beautiful Annabel Lee,  
  
Darien jumped in after her. Trying to save her life. But he  
  
couldn't.  
  
For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams  
  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee; And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes Of the beautiful Annabel Lee; And so, all the night tide, I lie down by the side Of my darling-my darling-by life and my bride, In the sepulchre there by the sea, In her tomb by the sounding sea.  
  
  
  
So how did you like it? Any comments, questions, suggestions, or flames? Please review!!!! 


End file.
